


Shattered Wings.

by Azurith



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the battle with Cloud in Advent Children, Sephiroth's consciousness brushes with that of the one man left on Gaia who doesn't think of him as a monster. He leaves fate's course and finds Genesis buried in his cave a year before the man was supposed to awake. Now the former hero is on a search for answers about who he used to be, and who he is now in a world left in ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during AC, specifically the fight between Cloud and Sephiroth. Basically a "what if he had gotten closer to Genesis." It should end up being pretty lengthy in the end.
> 
> The only established pairing currently presented is Genesis/Sephiroth.
> 
> Other pairings will likely happen, but as the story progresses.

                Sephiroth stood, confident smirk on his face as he stared down the insolent blonde that had stood in his way for the last time. Cloud Strife would die here in the wreckage of Shinra, a fitting place in the former General's broken mind. The desire to toy with his prey was high. To make the imposter _suffer._ All the man could think about was the way to inflict the most amount of pain on the small blonde. To find what he cherished and rip it away from him...the same way....

                The same way what? His mind was foggy all he knew was the monster he had become. Monsters didn't have things they cherished, things they loved.

                ' _You were never a monster.'_ The thought flickered across his mind, it didn't come from Jenova, whose incessant presence he had come accustom to.  Her voice always seemed to encourage his wrath. He could never please her thirst for revenge against the planet that had wronged her.

                Sephiroth didn't think much of  the whisper. It was from a ghost somewhere in the back of his consciousness. He couldn't even put a face with the voice.  It wasn't like he had much time to spare, to think as the large sword came swinging at him. Still with his distraction he easily parried the blow, lips twisting into a cruel smile once more. "Such strength, I wonder where it's coming from." he taunted before taking off within the confines of the twisted metal. Sparks flew as he sailed through the building doing even more damage then what had been done two years prior.

                Deeper and deeper he went, Cloud close behind him. A few times he would turn simply to taunt the blond after him, lifting his head slightly in a challenge. It was almost cute that the man though he could beat him. There were things about their confrontation in the Northern Crater that he hadn't been aware of.

                But suddenly the voice came again. ' _Sephiroth_ '. It was pleading in nature, like someone actually wanted **help** from him. That wasn't possible was it? No one sought help from a monster. Jenova seemed strangely silent on the issue, praising him for how he was handling Cloud, but it seemed she couldn't hear this other voice.  That in and of itself was curious. A notion he hadn't felt in a long time.

                Sephiroth's desire to toy with Cloud was suddenly drowned out by his desire to find the source of the voice. A memory of crimson flashed through his mind, though it wasn't blood, it still made his heart nearly stop. The former hero of Shinra stopped in his tracks, his advisory seemed startled which was fine, as a grin that could only belong to a twisted maniac crossed his face. "Well Cloud, it seems like our play date ends here. I have far more important things to attend to."  His rich velvety voice purred, as he slashed Masamune in a downward arch.

                "Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed. "You're not going anywhere. But you're right this is over. I'm going to end this here."  A blue aura started to overtake the blond  and Sephiroth just shook his head.

                "Your best? I'm honored. Too bad it's just not enough."  The former general held out his hand as a white hot orb started to form in it. A flash of surprise crossed Cloud's face, he had been sure that Sephiroth's power was suppressed since he had been inhabiting Kadaj's body. During their fight so far he hadn't registered even half the strength he'd seen in his previous encounters with the man 2 years ago.

                A horrible realization that the man really had just been toying with him struck him as his body was caught in his own limit break. A searing hot pain engulfed  his entire body as a white light consumed everything.  When it was over Sephiroth didn't even glance back at the smoldering heap in the middle of a metal crater.

* * *

 

                After the distraction with Cloud Strife was over, Sephiroth set out slicing his way down through the old Shinra building, searching for the source of the voice. Jenova was screaming at him, but the deeper he got the, more the voice of red drowned her out.

                A face with sparkling blue mako eyes finally made its way into his mind's eye.  Feelings he thought were beyond a monster like him coursed through him. Echoes of happiness, amusement, pride, passion, awe, joy were accompanied by despair, anger, betrayal, worthlessness.  Over all that there was a feeling of belonging, of unity that seemed to fleeting. And above everything there was deep rooted feeling of _love._ All it was tied to the face with the eyes, and the color red. A name, eluded him.

                His mind was tearing at itself.  His mother's,  voice was becoming incoherent. _'There is no hate, only joy , For you are beloved by the goddess,    Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds'_ Old words drifted through his mind despite Jenova's rage. Words that had meaning.  One that he couldn't recall but powerful nonetheless. The words seemed to be guiding him through a darkness he hadn't even known was there.

                They were precious words, to the  crimson form within his mind, to him perhaps? He didn't know. But the desire to hear more from those ruby lips pressed him on, as it became almost painful to move against his mother _.   ' My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess .  Even if the morrow is barren of promises. nothing shall forestall my return.'_

The verse was like a drug, but instead of placing him in a haze, it was like he was waking up for the first time in his life. Sephiroth didn't know why but he needed the voice to survive, the feeling that his very existence depended on the song only he could hear. As he broke through the final floor of what was once his home, he stood firm on solid rocks. He had no memory of this place, but that was not surprising. There wasn't much he remember at all.

                But pieces were coming back. There were sunsets that painted the sky, smiles that left him breathless, a book bound in leather with gold script sprawling across the page, swords clashing silver steal, and glowing red sparking across the battle field. There were apples the color of a rich summer sky, and a flash of eyes with a fire burning so bright that the once mighty General could do nothing but melt under their assault. And finally a name to go with the madness invading his mind. _Genesis Rhapsodos._

Sephiroth paused, Jenova was nearly silent in his mind,  whether she had given up or couldn't reach him he didn't know. There was a disorienting sense of loss at her absence, a constant presence for as long as the man could currently remember. His existence without her were like pieces of a puzzle that had been scattered to the four winds. But the man with the captivating voice had the answers. The former General had no doubt of this. This Genesis had to know why he could feel love when he was nothing but a monster, a blight upon this planet that others sought to destroy.

                His memories from the battles with Cloud Strife were one of the only things he could hold on to. The hatred the other man felt for him was pure and abundant thus he had managed to sustain himself in the lifestream, ironically on his enemy's sheer force of will. Cloud would never forgive him, there for as long as he lived Sephiroth would never truly die.

                But now he had a new source, someone who seemed to feel as passionately for him as Cloud Strife had, if no stronger. Someone who offered him love instead of rage.  

 _'My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains.  The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess.'_ Still the words guided him, and yet he had no realization that this was a mockery of events that had happened before the world was wrought with ruin. That it was a similar road that had stripped him of his sanity, of his humanity.  All he could do was follow the voice much like all those years ago in the aging reactor.

                The scent of stagnant water filled his nose, but Sephiroth paid it no mind as he entered the damp cave.  Thick leather boots splashed across the stone floor as Masamune fell from his grip, disappearing before it hit the floor. A gasp echoed through the chamber as he laid eyes on his crimson angel encased in solid mako. _'To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies . I offer thee this silent sacrifice'_ With those words the voice went silent, though Jenova did not return in its absence.

                "No" he cried, and in a flash he was standing before the crystal.  A leather glove hand splayed across the blue material, pulsing with a life all its own.  He wanted, no, needed the voice to return. Silence in his mind was something Sephiroth had not experienced in this existence, and to find it suddenly void was nearly painful. Especially when he was so desperate for answers, and the key to his questions was resting on the other side of six inches of crystallized mako.

                Silver hair brushed the crystal as he rested his head against it. The material was cool to the touch, such a sharp contrast to the exotic fiery creature contained within. "Wake up." the former General spoke the words as if they were an unquestionable order. And when the man within didn't heed them, a sense of familiarity swept over him. It seemed like Genesis was used to ignoring his orders.

                The sound of a howling wind surrounded him, this place was full of energy, a resonance with the planet.  It seemed this man with the tempting voice had strong connections to Gaia. A pang filled his chest. The planet was his enemy wasn't it? And that would make his angel an enemy. It made too much logic, how could an angel and a monster ever love? His mind was twisted and he closed his eyes. Pulling his hand back, it slid into a fist before he cracked it against the crystal.

                But as his mako eyes opened again, he realized the anger and animosity he had felt from Gaia was gone without Jenova's presence within his mind.  Did that mean she was the one who had angered the planet? Was she the monster? Sephiroth shook his head, but she was his mother. That would make him a monster as well. The confusion caused him to strike the crystal once again to drown out the conflict with in his mind.  He needed answers, and Genesis had them. Why had his angel decided to go quiet just when he needed him most?

                As he peeled his hand back however his eyes caught the sight of small cracks.  With a graceful leap, Sephiroth put some distance between himself and the mako. Masamune was back in his hand with one motion,  if what ever held Genesis Rhapsodos could be taken by brute force, then it would fall before Sephiroth's might. The air crackled as Masamune flew through the air, striking true. The crack deepened, but still the man within the cage did not stir.

                Strike after strike feel against the crystal, a flurry faster than an unenhanced eye could follow. "Wake up." Sephiroth ordered again. "Answer me" followed quickly in his frustration.  The energy in the room surged, flooded with ancient whispers, lost to the wind as Sephiroth blocked them out, continuing his assault.

                A chunk of mako flew past with one particularly powerful swing, as Masamune kept flying impacting the shimmering material. Jenova however had not given up her host as he had assumed.

                Sephiroth froze clutching his head, as his elegant sword once again fell from his grasp, dissolving back into the life stream.  Images flashed in his head. Those sweet ruby lips had turned  devastatingly cruel, as his crimson angel confirmed his fears. _'You are a monster.'_  The smell of mako filled his memory, as his heart pounded in his chest. The sense of betrayal from all those years ago poured back into him as the former General let out an unholy scream.

                His angel had turned on him? Anguish filled him, of course he knew that such a creature could not love a monster like him. The words replayed in his head over and over as Jenova _reminded_ him of why he had abandoned humanity. Genesis Rhapsodos had been at the core. But like a crack, a flaw in any plan as the words rang through his ears, Sephiroth _like me._ That velvet voice thought he too was a monster like the man he was addressing. Truth, no matter how twisted with malice, flowed from those lips like a sparkling blue, crystal clear waterfall of knowledge. His angel was telling him the tale the rest of the world has sought to hid from him.

                Like a fool, he had turned his love away. Reject him,  when he needed him most. _The perfect monster._ Truer words had never been spoken. But no longer. Sephiroth's resolve returned as Masamune found its place in his grasp once more . He had failed Genesis once, and he wouldn't do it again.

                Jenova screamed in his mind, clawing at it with gusto as her previous attempt was rebuffed, but the former general paid it no heed. Sephiroth was seeing more clearly then he had for a lifetime. The siren's call had lifted as he looked up at the form behind the crystal. He drew back, one full stroke. Time seemed to slow as the mako shattered into thousands of glittering pieces, that resembled diamonds floating through the air, catching the tiny bit of light making its way into the space and illuminating the whole cave if just for a moment.

                The effect was immediate, as pulse of energy exploded through the cave, enough energy radiating out that it forced even Sephiroth in a struggle to remain upright. The shards of mako blew back, before dissolving into the air. The body of his angel stayed floating a moment longer, the only reason the once great General had time to position himself underneath Genesis. He caught the lithe body in his arms, pulling it tight to his chest, his own hair falling into place around him as the cavern went still.  Silence descended on the cavern as Sephiroth looked down to find that his angel was still asleep. It seemed he had been successful in retrieving his body, but his mind was still out of his grasp.

                The hum in the cave had died,  the life that was swirling just before had been replaced with an eerie calm as Sephiroth tried to reason what to do. It had been so long since he'd had to make a decision for himself, Jenova had guided his every move for nearly a decade. His gaze never wavered from Genesis's sleeping face. He looked so serene, especially in contrast to the visions his mother has sent him.

                His long black feathered wing stretched out, as an image of the man in his arms slipped back into his mind. It seemed his angel had the mate to the single wing on his back. A grin spread across his face at the thought. Something that never before had occurred to him since it had been after his fall to Jenova that his own appendage appeared. Perhaps he wasn't as far from the man in his arms as he once feared. Genesis had once considered himself a monster as well, even fallen angels were beautiful.  There was just so much he didn't know. Pieces in his memory, in his own existence. He wanted nothing more than for those for those dazzling eyes to slide open, and those beautiful lips to part and fill in the gaps he knew they could.

                The words "I love you." echoed through the cave, and excitement flared in Sephiroth's chest before he realized that they had emanated from him and not the beauty in his arms. He wasn't sure he had ever heard his own voice with such a tone, that he couldn't recognize it without the scathing hatred direct at the blond who was no longer quite so important to him.  Once, however, somewhere tucked away back in his mind he knew the words of love had been uttered by his angel, meant for his ears alone.

                 Gently he adjusted Genesis's position in his arms. Watching as those crimson locks swayed, revealing more of his porcelain features. Sephiroth would find a way to return Genesis to himself completely and with that thought he drew his wing up, before taking to the air, prize in hand. He had to find a place to care for his angel, and he only had one destination in mind.

                In the back of the room however, suppressed by the darkness in the cave, he never seemed to notice the two eyes watching from the shadows. Not a sound was made as a figure with long black hair emerged from his hiding spot.  The air around him almost sinister as he bent over to pluck a single black feather from the ground.  Magenta eyes scanned it critically for a moment before the fingers clutching the object opened up, and the accursed feather disappeared, surrounded by wisps of darkness.

                "I don't know who took you Ni-San." The voice purred, sounding almost happy rather then distraught. "But I don't like it. Your ours, I won't let someone else take you from our family."  with that the darkness swirled once more. As an inhuman laugh filled the now tranquil cave. "I wonder what Weiss is going to think of this. Or poor Rosso." and with that the figure was gone and the cave was empty once more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear every time I think I'm going to be able to pick my writing back up something happens. I'm sorry this is so late. And that I haven't updated anything else yet. Found out shortly after this story went up that my husband's orders for his Air Force training were pushed up from /July/ to February. This last month has been really hectic because of it. I'm going to be on my own for a few months, so more updates will be spread out as well.
> 
> As for the story itself and Cloud's status - First off wow I didn't expect THAT much hate for him XD. The votes were pretty much split down the middle but the end result is you all seem to want him dead for the most part (there are a few exceptions) the big question is just /when/. 
> 
> I have decided his fate now thanks to your votes/impute but I won't be revealing it just yet :) Thank you all for responding! 
> 
> I did have a question on the character tags, and I've found when one person actually asks there are usually several more that don't with the same question. Yes Yazoo and Nero (and Loz and Weiss but I can't tag more than 4 characters) will be showing up more in this story and will be more involve in the plot. They make an appearance in this chapter and while Gen/Seph is the focus of the story they will most certainly help shape it :) Supporting roles if you will. 
> 
> Another note, I'd like to point you towards FFantasyStorm7 on deviantart, she just showed up there recently but she's been doing a lot of Gen/Seph art. Something we sorely need it ! XD.

Sephiroth had been flying for hours over the dark ocean waters. In his arms, his angel still slept as the world passed them by. It wasn't until the sun's rays broke over the horizon the next day that Sephiroth finally stopped his journey.

Leather boots touched down on sandy soil, Sephiroth wasn't even sure why he'd flown so far to come here. There was a large tourist port down the shore, but here the area was calm as he glanced back at the gate he'd flown over. There was a large house made primarily out of sandstone, with an open porch facing the ocean. Crystal blue waters shimmered as the sun's rays continued to rise and a breeze blew across the ocean toying with silver strands.

The majestic scene was lost on Sephiroth, as a wave of familiarity washed over him. Through the front door he could turn to the left and head up a set of stairs to find a master bedroom. The bed at one point in time had been host to red silk sheets- only the finest from Wutai, a large closet. To one side there would be a bathroom with a tub big enough for two full grown men, and the other were a set of double doors that opened up to a private balcony over the water.

Knowing the layout, Sephiroth bypassed the bottom floor altogether and flapped his wing once more, before landing on the balcony smoothly. There were two wooden chairs covered in a fine layer of salt. In fact everything seemed to have the crystals forming on it.

It was a momentary distraction for Sephiroth as he opened the doors and stepped into the bedroom. There was a fine layer of dust settled on the floor and furniture. The canopy bed that had been a part of his memories still dominated the room. Everything would have to be cleaned, but for now it would have to do.' _No worse than the tents in the jungle of Wutai'_ The thought almost seemed to come from someone else but Sephiroth ignored it, as he pulled back the sheets on the bed, the comforter had at least seemed to keep them clean enough.

Once Genesis was safety in the bed the one great General just sat there and observed his charge. This was the man from his fractured memories, but at the same time he wasn't. Slightly older, more worn features adorned the face. Once immaculate short cinnamon hair- _white_ flashed through his mind- was now nearly as long as his own, and a bit of a mess. Like its caretaker seemed to no longer be trouble by the state of his mane. A once splendid red leather coat was now torn and tattered, held together with strips of black leather.

Something had happened to his angel in Sephiroth's absences and it made the heart he didn't even know he had not a short time ago ache.

Over all he felt like he was at war with in himself, only one side really didn't feel like winning. Or one side didn't have anything to fight for. Sephiroth had felt devotion to Jenova, but now that the fog was lifting from his mind he realized that she had just been another in a long line that had sought to use him for her own desires.

"And you only wanted to use me to live." the general spoke allowed as a hand ran down the cheek of his angel.

Sephiroth stood, not sure what was going to wake the other man. He needed to think, a thus the once great General, hero of the world, set about cleaning the house. Giving something for his body to do while his mind focus on awakening his sleeping angel.

* * *

 

A tall elegant figure, dressed in a black body suit hugging tight to their well toned figure stood on the cliff face as the wind blowing off the ocean danced with his silver hair. Yazoo may have just been a 'remnant' of Sephiroth but he had acquired all the man's beauty and grace. Next to him was a man that was born of the same circumstances, yet also seemed vastly different. Short silver hair adorned his head. Where Yazoo was slender, poised and graceful, his brother Loz was muscular, radiating pure strength and came across more like a howling wolf then an prowling tiger.

"What are we going to do Yazoo?" The larger of the two voiced as tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Hmm. I've told you before not to cry." Came Yazoo's reply.

"But we can't even feel him! Or mother! And Sephiroth......I felt jealous of brother being able to be a part of that. But now he's gone!' Loz's tears came full force as he raised his arm to wipe his eyes.

Yazoo simply turned a bit dismissively from his brother. "We can't feel them but that doesn't mean we can't follow them. There are more traditional methods of tracking someone. Skills I apparently inherited" a small smirk played across the remnant's face before he turned his gaze back to the ocean. "They crossed here. There is a human settlement directly across the ocean. If they aren't there then it would be a good place to start. We haven't gone through all this trouble to please mother just for everything to fall apart now."

Loz looked over at his brother hope in his eyes. "You really think we can find them?"

The man with the shoulder length silver hair repressed the urge to snort, something so undignified as he address the other. "Of course. Mother is counting on us after all. Kadaj now too. Come now, we have work to do."

With that took a few steps towards the edge of the cliff, gaining speed as he approached , before finally diving like a swan off the side. As he fell, his bracer started to glow, and before he hit the churning water below a large scaled sea serpent was below him. When the creature was fully materialize he righted himself, landing boots first on its back. Shortly after Loz landed behind him in a crouched position. "Let's go Leviathan" Yazoo practically purred and the large creature let out a roar, before following it's master's orders.

* * *

 

"Where did he take my darling" a woman's thick Russian accent purred through the cave where Genesis once slept.

Nero remained silent as Rosso seemed to pester him once more. "They will pay with blood." she declared, as she examined her sharp nails.

Weiss looked to his brother crossing his arms. They still had the restrictors to deal with, having Genesis Rhapsodos taken like this was not something they needed right now. Weiss still held out hope that the man would awaken and help out his brethren one day soon. "I would like to know the answer to that question myself. Who could have disturbed our brother's sleep?"

Wisp of darkness radiated out from Nero, as they formed an imposing figure. "The one winged Nightmare himself." the Sable declared before dismissing the imagine.

"Impossible! He is dead." Rosso declared crossing her arms and glaring at Nero. "Do not toy with us!"

Weiss just shook his head. "Rossos!" he snapped looked at the woman. "Nero wouldn't lie not about this calm your tongue. Besides he was dead once before as well. Genesis thought as much when he came here. Yet he arose once before. It seems General Sephiroth is living up to his title of a demon. Death can't even hold him at bay."

The woman immediately seemed to retract at the command, Weiss was her leader, though her eyes still shown with anger at Nero.

"We need to go after them." Nero replied ignoring the woman as he had been the entire time.

Weiss took a few steps around the cave before looking skyward. "I don't like leaving the others. But with the restrictors we don't have much choice. They wouldn't like that we are down here now. We need Genesis anyway" the one known as 'Immaculate' decreed.

"Then let's go." Rosso insisted.

Nero moved about again, arms free, and looked at Weiss. "I hate to agree with her but we should go. Now, while Azul still has them distracted. He will pay for it, but he'll survive that's what he does."

"Nero?" Weiss prompted, giving his permission with a simple gesture. With that the room swirled with darkness was more, and the three of them disappeared.

* * *

 

It had been years since the house had been properly cleaned. Though there was evidence that something had kept some form of maintenance on the residence , there was salt and sand everywhere. A bit of rust had formed anywhere there was exposed metal, and there was evidence of what had once been a garden in the back yard. None of this phased Sephiroth has he set about first making sure the utilities were still running. The house's water supply ran on a machine that desalinized the water. Though it wouldn't run without the mako energy that the home was still equipped for.

It wasn't exactly the mindless task that the General had hoped for. Without a fresh water supply they couldn't stay here long.

That however was when the man discovered a back up battery powered by solar cells. There were vague memories (like everything else) about some of the intermit coverage in the area. It was odd how easy some of the more menial things were coming back to him. Sephiroth remembered the house just not what had happened in it.

Once he had power and water once more, the man set about doing the actual cleaning. Exactly who Genesis was remained a mystery. There was love there, and least love he felt, if that was even possible-however what the man thought of him eluded the one great General.

Sephiroth pondered whether or not there was a materia that would be able to add him. Perhaps even a Scan to discover just what was keeping his angel from waking. Even that seemed to be linked to emotions tied to the man. It seemed that Genesis had a strong connection to materia...another piece in this horrible puzzle.

As he moved about the house taking care of the many tasks that need to be done, his hand came across a picture frame. It was covered as was everything in the house and he couldn't see what was beneath the glass. However as he ran the damp cloth across the surface he found himself staring at sparkling -open- blue eyes.

Genesis was smiling at him, arm around a figure still hidden, but another swipe reveal a tall man, also smiling as the sun dipped beneath the waves. Long silver hair framing his face. It took another moment to realize it was himself that his angel had his arms wrapped around, his own arm settled quite contently around the ginger's waist.

His chest tightened, staring at it a moment longer, before placing the photo back where he had picked it up, as if it was some great treasure. And in fact at that moment for him it was.

_"Hey Seph, come here, we need a picture to celebrate owning our own home!" The ginger laughed, as he tossed a camera at another tall dark haired SOLDIER. "Angeal will take it." his angel winked at the other man as 'Angeal' caught the camera. Sephiroth simply shook his head, before standing, realizing that he actually like the idea of the photo to commemorate the event and wasn't just humoring his lover._

When Sephiroth came back from the memory, a hand was on his head. It was obviously from a time when the two had been extremely happy together, and mako eyes looked up to the ceiling in the direction Genesis was currently resting. He knew know more than ever that he had to find a way to wake the man.

Resolve intensified, he turned back to cleaning. He might have abandoned the task altogether if his efforts hadn't just given him that cherished memory. The knowledge that things seemed to still be in his mind, just buried. If a simple photograph could recall such a thing, then he knew the man himself was certainly the key he had been hoping for.

His cleaning efforts however were interrupted again however as he picked up a curious box. On top of it was taped a handwritten letter.

_"I bring this here now since you're gone. Hoping that maybe you'll have a desire to visit here, the last place we were happy together, and see this, and remember why you should come home. I know I've never been good at telling you how I feel. I fear that might be why you left me behind the way you did. You don't understand what you truly mean to me. The life and happiness you've breathed into my life. Inside is a collection of our time together. I can't leave it in Midgar, now that the city has been tainted. But here, I can almost believe you're still mine, and I'm just waiting for you to arrive." -Sephiroth_

It was obvious that the box had never been disturbed. A pang of disappointment course through him. He had left this for his angel and the man had never seen it.

Still if it contained things that he had cherished about the other man it should help him remember more, and hopefully in turn give him some idea of how to help Genesis awaken from his slumber. Sephiroth took a seat in one of the chairs he had already cleaned, before opening the box. A leather bound photo album sat inside, When he pulled it out, it creaked a bit, having stiffened from years of being unused. The first page was of him standing tall, already dressed in a 1st Class SOLDIER Uniform, hair pulled back in a ponytail, next to two men donning 3rd Class uniforms, none of them could have been older than 16.

He was rather stiff in the picture, and deduced it had to be taken shortly after he had met the other two for the first time. No memories came swarming back however and while Sephiroth was slightly disappointed he kept turning the pages. Each picture seemed to lay out a story and he watched himself get older along with the man laying upstairs. There were mission reports, photo's of events, and a few cropping up that seemed more personal.

There was one of the red head sitting on a couch holding a glass of something. He- now closer to 18 or 19 was sitting next to him, a curious expression on his face.

_"Angeal's leaving tomorrow on his first solo mission as a 1st Class SOLDIER, we should have a party." The ginger grinned._

_"What does one do at a party?" Sephiroth asked curiously._

_"Oh we'll get some alcohol, maybe watch a few movies, order some Wutian food." Genesis grinned as he throw his arm around Sephiroth's shoulders._

_"But don't we do that every Friday? We have been having parties all along?" The SOLDIER seemed honestly confused. He'd been working to understand these social customs, but he was wondering if he'd ever figure this out._

_"Oh, yes, but this time it's because Angeal's going away, so it's a party! We'll get better alcohol, and maybe a cake." When his friend explained he simply nodded. Cake he'd had that before...so the cake made it a party. And Angeal leaving._

When the memory was over, Sephiroth sat there, an emptiness filled him, as he begun to realize what had been lost to him.

All the pictures after that, he and his angel seemed to be...closer. Had something happened at that party? Or while 'Angeal' was away? That name to brought him sadness, another close friend from what he could tell...however the love he had for Genesis was not there.

He wanted to remember more, and it drove him onward. There were pictures both public and private. One of them sitting together at a press conference that had obviously been taken by some new photographer. Another with Genesis placing a kiss on his cheek. Another still with the pair having their backs to camera staring up at the stars. Had they even know the photographer was there?

There were tickets to theater shows and movie screenings. Receipts from dinners, and still more mission reports. A life recorded within the pages. And while it was obvious that Sephiroth once hoped they would bring Genesis back to him- he was grateful for its current purpose of giving him back a life he'd lost.

It seemed that after his 16th birthday his life had revolved around his angel.

Sephiroth ran his hand over a photo, this time of just Genesis, the man was standing, sharp in a black suit, getting ready to go out for the evening, the memory that flash through his mind however was of later that evening.

_Amusement shown in the Mako blue eyes he looked on at his lover. That devilish smirk played across fine porcelain skin. Genesis Rhapsodos was a sexy man and he knew it. All evening as they had been paraded in front of people at Shinra's annual ball. All evening Sephiroth had wanted nothing more than to drag Genesis out of there, and back to their home. Normally he had much more will power, but it had been two months since he had last seen his lover. The position of Commander had dragged Genesis to a different area of Wutai, and the man had only arrived home earlier this evening- with just enough time to make it to the event the president had demanded they both attend._

_He had incredible reserve, but Genesis was addicting, and the photo's that the ginger had been brazen enough to send him while they were separated hadn't helped matters. Sephiroth knew he should have deleted them, but there was one with the ginger....well he never wanted to get that image out of his head._

_Sephiroth didn't say much- he never did as he slipped up close to the man he loved, slowly pulling the black suit coat off Genesis's body. His lips had already found his lover's neck, as his hand went to work. It wasn't quite the same as removing the attire the man normally wore, but he could navigate just as well._

_The moan from his lover's lips as he took a moment to nip the flesh beneath his teeth was all the encouragement he need to finish the job quickly and get them both back to the bedroom._

"Genesis." Sephiroth whispered as his eyes turned back towards where the man was sleeping. He tried to think of why he would ever have turned his back on this man. 'Jenova' was the only answer he could come to, and now that she was out of his mind, a burning hatred for what she had taken from him began to grow.

On the last page of the book, he could see some of the changes that had led to Genesis leaving. In almost every other photo his angel had been smiling, but here he just looked tired, and far away. Having their whole life in front of him he could see just how worn the other man had become. Had he missed it when it happened because it had built up slowly? Sephiroth shook his head. He remembered concern, but perhaps it had come far too late.

 _'Hollander took him away from you.'_ The voice came from somewhere deep inside, like his old self trying to peek through. He knew the name Hollander, it was associated with Hojo- another scientist. Genesis's doctor. That was right, the man who had been treating Genesis's degradation. The man that had used his lover and turned him against him in his sickness. Not far to different then what Jenova had done to him.

Hollander however was at least dead, and without the powers of a creature like Jenova, he at least would no longer be an issue....lucky.

Gently Sephiroth placed the album back in the box, and replaced the box on the shelf. The cleaning could wait. It had done its job in a way. While he was no closer to finding a way to wake Genesis, he had a better idea of what he was missing- what he was fighting for- and if he could recover the man in his memories then it would all be worth it.

Leather books made their way back up the stairs. When he reached their room, he took his coat off, and crawled into the bed next to his angel. It wasn't until then he realized he was actually tried, how long had it been since he'd actually had the need for sleep?

Sephiroth wasn't sure, but for now, he curled his arms around Genesis, allowing himself to pretend if only for a moment that his angel was simply sleeping a normal sleep, and in the morning he'd wake up to those beautiful blue eyes staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 finally :) I never did think I’d get to finish this. I hit a bit of depression with my husband gone for so long. But I get to fly down next Wednesday to see him, so my mood has increased considerably. Especially after I bought the plane tickets. 
> 
> As for the story a few things: 
> 
> Quick explanation: Genesis at this point only know what happened before he went into Crystal Stasis. So basically Nibelheim. He has no idea Shinra’s been destroyed, Midgar is a wreck, the world is in ruin or that Zack is dead.
> 
> As for Yazoo, Nero and the rest of the characters. Yes they will show up more and you will get to see a bit more of them. But this story in its essence is about Genesis and Sephiroth. I listed Nero and Yazoo because they will have a significant role in this story but not more so than Gen and Seph.
> 
> And lastly.Me and my current RP partner have started a page on Facebook that chronicles our character’s RP life together. It’s called Sephiroth & Genesis: A Diary. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and on with the show! And please don’t forget to leave a comment- Azurith

As the rays of the sun danced off the waves of the ocean Sephiroth stretched, before sitting up in bed, not very willing to leave the warmth of the bed or the man sleeping next to him. “Morning angel.” the man purred nuzzling the side of Genesis’s face. It wasn’t until his lover didn’t stir that everything came crashing back down on Sephiroth. The former General closed his eyes and brought a hand to his face.

More of his memories had come back to him last night...and he was feeling more like...well not his old self, but who he should be. For a moment he had truly believed they were simply on a well deserved vacation.

Crying was something that Sephiroth could not say he had done much of in his adult life, but every time it had occurred revolved around the man sleeping next to him. As he fought back another instance, pushing away the memories of when Genesis abandoned him. Losing the man, and not knowing why had struck something deep down inside. The reality of what had happened to his angel hadn’t been any better. Finding out about the experiments, that the man was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Accept there had been. Sephiroth realized looking at the head of ginger hair. He could have been Genesis’s salvation. And how the man was still alive and well….Sephiroth didn’t know, but he was inclined to thank the ginger’s goddess.

 

As he gazed at his still sleeping angel however the memory of the first time he had awoke to find Genesis sleeping next to him bubbled to the surface of his mind.

 

_A groan left the General's mouth as he woke for the day. Yesterday had been....well amazing to say the least. He could still feel Genesis, could still taste his skin. It had been so much better than he had envisioned in his dreams....and the fact the man had wanted the same thing. Sephiroth had never thought he could be happy like this...that it was an impossible hope. But as he rolled over to meet glowing blue mako eyes he was a bit shocked and the words. "You stayed?" slipped from his lips as shear surprise. Genesis was always so....well Sephiroth had trouble reading people as it was, and he was never certain of the man's intentions._

 

_Those beautiful eyes narrowed however as the ginger moved quickly to stand up out of bed, in a moment Sephiroth found himself looking at Genesis's naked ass. "I suppose that was a mistake." the man growled, mistaking the meaning behind the General's words._

 

_His heart clenched and in an impulsive reaction that stunned even himself, Sephiroth found himself reaching out to grasp the ginger's wrist. "Genesis's don't" his voice was a bit to pleading and that alone was enough to get the other man to look back at him. "I was just surprised, I'm not accustom to...others. Don't mistake that for me not wanting you here. I am rather....happy to have woke up to see you." he admitted, it was the most open Genesis had ever truly seen him.._

 

_The ginger froze before his features turned from rage to something the General couldn't quite recognize. However as he moved to settled back down on the bed, Sephiroth's fear alleviated itself. Genesis would stay. When the other leaned up to touch his face and place a kiss on his lips he eagerly returned it. At that moment Sephiroth swore Genesis would always feel welcome in his bed, and in his life._

 

The memory was bittersweet for the man who was currently reliving them. He cherished what he could recover of his happy memories with his angel, but at the moment when all he wanted was for Genesis to wake up.

 

He lead out a breath he'd been holding before sitting up to look at the porcelain face, his hand reached out the brush some of the longer hair out of Genesis's face. Running his hand over the man's features. He knelt over his angel, silver hair providing a curtain from the outside world. "I love you." he muttered again but it fell on deaf ears once more. Emotions and how to handle them had never been Sephiroth's strong suit as a pained look crossed his features. He was getting nowhere.

 

"I'm sorry." he said once more closing his eyes and lowering his lips to press against the other man's.

 

He pulled away and sat on the side of the bed burying his hands in his face. Sephiroth didn't give up, but looking for the answer seemed so hard especially in a world he no longer understood (If he had truly understood it before.)

 

So lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the stirring behind him. It wasn't until he heard the trembling voice whisperer. "Sephiroth." that he realized his angel was finally awake.

The former General stilled, closing his eyes, not quite ready to believe this wasn't another fragmented memory. Silver hair slide off the bed as Sephiroth stood to turn around. There staring up at him were mako blues even brighter then he remembered. Genesis attempted to sit up, before falling back into the sheets, a hand reaching up for the other man.

 

Sephiroth slipped his into it, settling down on the bed. A look of concern swept across his features, and images of how weak the other man was when they last met came to mind. Genesis couldn't even stand for most of their conversation. Perhaps Genesis wasn't as cured as he thought. Even if there were no real physical signs of the degradation.

 

"You're here." Genesis murmured a guilty look on his features.

 

Sephiroth, just swooped down and pulled the man into his arms. "Awake." the former General stated, trying to process all the emotions coursing through him. "I'm sorry." were the next words out of his mouth, there was so much more he wanted to stay, but it just wouldn't come out.

 

Genesis wrapped his arms around the other man, letting Sephiroth support him. "Why are you sorry?" the voice sounded tired, as it trembled. "I hurt you.."

 

Sephiroth didn't know how to answer, not because he didn't know why he was sorry, but the idea that the other man would feel guilty was lost on him. "You came to me, when you needed me most, and threw you away." he finally answered, not lessening his grip on the other man. "You're still sick aren't you? I thought you were better but..."

 

"The degradation?" Genesis asked, knowing what the man was talking about. "No, I found....I found her Seph. I found Minerva. She healed me, I never knew way she cared so much about me, but she defended me and healed me. The degradation had done a lot of damage to my body however. That's why I was in the crystal." he offered. "My body is pretty much healed, I just don't have much energy at the moment."

 

The words hurt and comforted Sephiroth at the same time. He should have been Genesis's salvation. But the man had met his Goddess. Though even that fact filled the former General with a bit of trepidation. Sephiroth had never believed in Genesis's beloved Goddess in earnest, but after his own dealings with Jenova, he had to wonder what this woman truly was.

 

It wasn't something he wanted to bring up or dwell on right now. Genesis was awake and not angry with him. That's all that mattered as he relaxed his grip just enough to give his angel a kiss. A tear ran down the ginger’s face, not nearly as equipped at forcing such emotions down as the man holding him.

 

“How are you here?” Genesis question pierced the silence as he brought a hand up to Sephiroth’s cheek. “I pushed you into that mad woman’s arms.” the guilt in his voice was heavy as he stroked the other man’s face.

 

“You.” Sephiroth replied, “I heard you calling for me. My dear angel, Your voice drowned her out.” he finished arms still not letting go.

 

Genesis paused looking up at the man he loved unable to say a word as his throat tightened up. He’s been calling out in his stasis ever since he entered it, trying to find the man the lifestream. Though he didn’t remember actually contacting Sephiroth he was glads his words really had reached the man.

 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Sephiroth muttered pull Genesis back close to him, as the ginger’s head rested on his chest. “You’re here with me and that’s what matters.” he nearly whispered bringing his hand up to cinnamon hair. He let his fingers slips through Genesis’s hair closing his eyes, realizing why the other man enjoyed such a thing so much. It was rather therapeutic.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yazoo stood on the beach just outside the sandy resort, as Loz stepped up out of the water. Right now they needed information and scaring the town with the large summon was not practical.

 

“Let me do the talking.” Yazoo stated to his brother as he placed his hand on his hips. News didn’t spread very fast anymore and he hoped that what had happened in Edge

 

Loz didn’t reply already used to listening to Kadaj, and a bit relieved that Yazoo was so willing to take over the reins. He may have been the ‘oldest’ but that didn’t mean much given what they were. He followed his brother as the remnant’s sharp eyes surveyed the town, looking for the perfect person to talk to.

 

Running a hand across his short silver hair, part of him felt like there should be more there, a phantom of a life he never lived. He was a shadow of Sephiroth, but at the same time not him at all. Loz had worked tirelessly to become complete, to give their mother what they wanted. To bring back the Velvet Nightmare.

 

It had been glorious. There mother had been so please when Sephiroth had awoken from Kadaj, and the man had been everything his brothers had hoped he would be. The terror coming from the humans had been almost palatable. And they way he was toying with that traitor and been a lovely dance. But then suddenly something had changed.

 

The connection he felt with Sephiroth had wavered and then snapped, like a string pulled too tightly. It had hurt, not only could he not feel the former General, but he couldn’t feel Kadaj either. Tears had burst forth, from the eldest brother, but Yazoo had pulled him up and put them in motion. Time was key.

 

“There.” Yazoo’s silky voice found his ears even though his tone was low. Loz snapped his eyes in the direction his brother was indicating, a young girl sat on a bench, honey colored hair spilled down her shoulders, resting against her white sun dress. She had a smile on her face. Yazoo’s form shifted, though she hadn’t seemed to notice them yet. Loz stayed back as he watched his brother’s black coat melt away into a pair of swimming shorts.

 

A smile crossed his face as he walked up to the woman, there was a tale tale blush across her face as she noticed Yazoo’s attention had been placed on her. With a sigh Loz realized the woman would tell his brother everything he wanted to know.

 

* * *

 

“Zo you even know how to fly?” Rosso’s think accent filled the machine as she hissed at Nero because the helicopter had jerked a bit.

 

Nero’s eyes never left the oncoming horizon as a wicked smile crossed his lips. “It must be all the extra weight, Weiss do your brother a favor and toss it out into the ocean.”

 

“Both of you.” Weiss yelled bring a hand to his head, stopping Rosso from outright attacking Nero. “You need to stay focused. Our goal here is Genesis.” he reminded them.

 

The woman and red glowered but backed off. Honestly she would do anything for Genesis Rhapsodos. She had heard so much about him through SOLDIER.When she was younger it had been slipped that they all had been a product of his DNA. At first Rosso had hated him for being a part of her torture, but as she followed him, and read she became obsessed. The red she wore as a tribute to him, and she hoped one day he would be _her_ hero.

 

When Genesis had come to Deepground, finally after many long years she had done nothing but catch sight of him, and when he’d gone to sleep in that crystal, she held no resentment towards him. One day he would be her hero, she just knew it.

 

But now her Hero needed her, he’d been captured by the demon of wutai, the destroyer of the world, and the man who had betrayed him at Nibelheim. Oh Genesis hadn’t thought of it that way, but Rosso had gotten the story from Weiss who in turn had gotten it from the man himself.. Her fist clenched as she thought of Sephiroth turning Genesis away, he was unworthy to touch his pure crimson essence.

 

“I’m coming my love.” She purred though the other occupants of the helicopter couldn’t hear her.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Genesis’s need for food that had drive Sephiroth away from his lover’s side. It had been so long since he himself had eaten he’d almost forgotten that he and Genesis needed to do so. The ginger hadn’t even spoken of his hunger, not through his mouth anyway. The former General had slipped from the bed, giving his lover a kiss, and padded down stairs to find something edible in the house.

 

Food was something Sephiroth had never worried about in his entire existence- any of them really, so it hadn’t crossed his mind earlier when he’d been cleaning up the home. Now however his mind was going into gear, Genesis needed to eat, he was recovering. The former General’s features hardened, he had failed his lover to many times already. He wouldn’t fail the man again.

 

Closing his eyes and calling on a rather curious use of his power, instinct guided him. When he opened his eyes, two plates of bacon, sausage, scramble eggs and french toast sat before him, along with two glasses of orange juice. Whether he had truly manifested them out of the lifestream, or stolen some poor soul’s breakfast he didn’t care, Genesis (and himself apparently) would eat.

 

Placing the plates and juice on a tray, along with some silverware, the general made his way back up the stairs. It had been sometime, and usually it had been Genesis who had served him breakfast in bed. Though a smile came to his lips simply because h could remember such a thing. It seemed things were falling back into place, just as they’d always been there. The ginger truly was chasing away to fog on his mind.

 

Sephiroth however bit his lips as more memories came to him. Or rather the full version of what he had just recalled. The ginger often wore something outrageous that made his blood boil with lust just by looking at him. There had been one particular….the former General shook his head. He didn’t need that kind of problem right now. As much as he would love to resume the more intimate parts of their relationship, Genesis was in no shape to do so, even if Sephiroth was rather certain that the man would be willing.

 

As he entered the room, Genesis’s attention shifted from the window to him, a smile gracing his face, and relief in his eyes. This was what he had almost lost forever, but he had his ginger once more, and that’s what mattered. Sephiroth allowed a rare smile to cross his face as he padded across the room. Setting the tray down next to the bed, he settled down upon it.

 

“Where did this come from?” the ginger asked, as he took his plate.

 

“I don’t know.” Came the at point answer Sephiroth was so famous for.

 

Part of Genesis wanted to press, but he quelled his curiosity. Sephiroth was back, he hadn’t left him alone once more.

 

Truthfully when Sephiroth had gone down stares, Genesis had begun to wonder if he hadn’t just imagined the whole thing. His mind had played some nasty tricks on him while he had been degrading. More than once he had envisioned Sephiroth coming to him and telling that he was leaving Shirna for the ginger. That he’d follow him wherever Genesis wanted him to go.

 

In the end neither one of them had been able to say what they felt until it was too late, Genesis’s pride had gotten in the way, he didn’t want Sephiroth to see him so weak and sick, didn’t want him to know that he had lied and allowed the other man to fall in love with a monster. But then there had been evidence that Sephiroth had been one too….Genesis had jumped at the chance, he didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t want to die, and most of all he wanted to be back with Sephiroth. To be loved, it was all either one of them had ever wanted really.

 

Their reverie however was broken as the sound of an engine picked up in the distance. It was a bit away but moving towards them. Instinctively Sephiroth reached out to wrap an arm around Genesis. Protest or not right now the man was something the former General felt he needed to protect.His lover however remained quiet, leaning into him, listening for the machines himself.

 

It wasn’t much longer until the blades of a helicopter slicing through the air were added to the noise. Sephiroth’s grip on Genesis tightened as he growled. “I was foolish apparently to think no one would find us here. “

 

Genesis moved to get out of bed, and Sephiroth pressed him back down. A bit of the old fire sparked in the ginger’s eyes, but his lover simply leaned in and gave him a kiss as the vehicles got closer. When he pulled away the former General looked at the other man almost pleadingly. “Please Genesis, you are still recovering, for once in your life just let me protect you.”

 

The ginger’s throat constricted and he lost all will to defy the other man. With a nod- since he couldn’t speak- Genesis leaned back into the bed. Sephiroth stood, features hardening as he made his way out to the balcony. Who ever it was that had decided to disturb their peace….well he’d send them back to the Lifestream where they belonged. His hair whipped about as the chopper came into view, and his eyes narrowed, ready to defend his lover no matter what it took.

 

* * *

 

Up in the cold expanse of the Northern Continent black tendrils swirled together, pulsing with life, in the center of the swirling inking mass seemed to be the shape of something vaguely humanoid. Though what it truly could be only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

The thunder sounded as Sephiroth sat on the plush black leather couch. There was a cup of tea growing cold sitting on the fine oak table next to him. The General’s eyes were fixed on the door,  as his PHS sat in his hands. Things were wrong- horribly wrong. Genesis had been getting sick. He had never told Sephiroth anything, but he wasn’t blind. After the accident in the VR room, the man had been growing distant, and more erratic. His heart twisted as he remembered offering to help his lover, only to be rejected without a cause. Sephiroth knew his blood was compatible with Genesis’s and he’d have done anything for the man. 

 

But that didn’t seem to be enough for the ginger. He wouldn’t talk to Sephiroth, wouldn’t come to bed….and stopped coming home all together. Where he had gone the General didn’t know. but it hadn’t been his old apartment across the hall. 

 

Sephiroth had cornered Angeal, but the man just gave him a sad look and refused to tell him anything. “I don’t know.” had slipped from his supposed friend’s lips, Sephiroth wasn’t good at telling when people were lying to him but Angeal was an honorable man, and horrible at doing anything but telling the truth. 

 

Genesis had left a month ago on an assignment in Wutai and Sephiroth had found out in a board meeting. The ginger hadn’t even said goodbye, and had never called, nor answered the General’s attempts at contacting him. Sephiroth had even issued an official order for contact, but like everything else it had gone ignored. 

 

The mission was suppose to end today, and Genesis was suppose to be on his way home-wherever that was for the man now. Sephiroth had been waiting- for what he didn’t know. But he had asked Lazard to call him as soon as the other man reported in. The General otherwise held out hope that the door would open and his lover would walk in, that smile would break across his face, the one he got after they’d spent an extended amount of time apart. And everyone would go back to what it was 6 months ago before that day in the VR room. 

 

Sephiroth’s thoughts were interrupted as his PHS rang and Lazard’s number flashed across the screen. Quickly he opened it. Several expressions crossed the normally expressionless face of the General as the conversation continued, though his voice was never raised. 

  
When it was over he closed his phone and sat for a moment, before flinging the offending object across the room and bringing his hand to his face. The PHS shattered on contact with the wall, bits of electronics flying everywhere.

 

Tears ran down Sephiroth’s face, there was no hiding from the fact now, Genesis was gone, Genesis had left Shirna, and Genesis the only man he had ever loved, ever truly cared about, had left him without a word or explanation. 

 

The memory of Genesis leaving had scared Sephiroth deeper than he’d ever admit. Now that he had the man back nothing would take the ginger from him again. As the helicopter landed, and the engines on the motorcycle engine died his grip on Masamune tightened, the leather creaking as he held it firm. A sense of battle swept over him as his mind seemed to focus in on the on coming assailants. His cat slit pupils narrowed and he shifted into a defensive stance. One that had been used before to guard wounded SOLDIER’s on the battlefield.  

 

Out of the Shinra chopper stepped three people as the former General’s eyes narrowed. Nothing from Shinra was good. The first was. a white haired male with hair far more gravity defying then even his blond nemesis’s had been. Behind him came another man, dark hair, it was this man who set something off in Sephiroth, there was a darkness in him the former General hadn’t encountered before. The third, was a woman, with bright red hair, and a vicious look on her face. 

 

None of them had been who was expecting. He’d never even seen the three before him and wondered who they were. In the end that thought was irrelevant. They were from Shinra, the were here to take Genesis, and Sephiroth would not allow them near his angel.

 

However his thoughts on those three were interrupted as two more figures he was far more acquainted with made their way easily over the stone fence that shielded their beach home from the rest of the world. Yazoo drew his revolver pointing it at the three who has emerged from the helicopter. 

 

“Go” Yazoo whispered to Loz, who took off in a run towards Sephiroth.

 

That was when all hell broke loose, Sephiroth watching it with his well honed senses as if time slowed down. 

 

In a moment the man with black hair  had his own pistols drawn and Yazoo fired. Sephiroth expected his remnant to strike true, but instead the opposing gun was fired and the bullet shot off course. A sinister grin crossed the defender’s face, as he dashed forward to engage Yazoo further. “Oh you’re a fun one.” came as a purr from his lips. 

 

Loz was still rushing towards him, but in a moment there was a blur of red between him and the eldest of his kin, for a moment he thought Genesis had broken his promise and joined the fray, until he took in the feminine features and the voice that seemed to ooze flirtation as the woman spoke. “Care to dance darling?” was directed at Rosso, as a punch was leveled in her direction. 

 

This time he wasn’t as surprised however when the strike didn’t connect as the woman lept out of the way and sent her weapon flying in Loz’s direction.  It was obvious whoever the three were, they couldn’t be taken lightly, but no more than a fly on the wall to the former General. 

 

None of this was Sephiroth’s concern, not for the moment, however the one with white hair was currently missing, and that caught his attention. He tightened his grip on masamune, and left the battle that was currently taking place. He needed to check on Genesis, and he needed to check on him now. 

* * *

 

 

Weiss could sense his brother was close, he could at least tell Genesis was alive, but weak. The Tsviet wasn’t sure what Sephiroth had done to him. As he entered the bedroom, relief and confusion over took him as he realized Genesis was resting comfortably on a plush bed. Concern of his own plastered on his features. 

 

“Brother.” Weiss stated as he took a step in, moving to the bedside. 

 

“Weiss!” Genesis cried out in surprised. He had thought the Tsviets had been confined to Deepground, though he had been worried about how to help them. “What’s going on? Where’s Sephiroth?”

 

“Down below, Nero and Rosso are dealing with him, and a few others that showed up. But we don’t have much time.” Weiss insisted as he made his way to Genesis’s side and bent over to pick him up.

 

“Time for what?” Genesis was startled at his brother’s actions as the sheets slipped off him. “Stop.”

 

“Rescue you.” Weiss insisted not putting the other man down, as Genesis burst out laughing. 

 

“Weiss, stop, I’m fine. You better worry about Nero and Rosso there if Sephiroth thinks they're a threat to me.” The former commander explained. 

 

A clueless expression crossed the Emperor’s face.”He’s himself again. The man I knew...the man I loved.” Genesis took upon himself to fill in the blanks. “Take me down there and I’ll try and help sort this out.” 

 

Weiss looked and Genesis and realized what he said matched up with a lot of things, it would be time to ask further questions later, right now he needed to stop what was going on down stairs.  His steps creaked through the house. As the ginger held on. He wanted to tell Weiss he could walk, but he didn’t trust his legs at the moment, and this wasn’t a time for his pride to take over...what was left of it anyway. 

 

However in a flash he felt himself falling, before he was swept across the room. Weiss standing there with his mouth open, as a very familiar sword plunged through his chest. A red liquid oozing through the wound. Silver hair cascaded down around Genesis. “Weiss!” he cried scrambling for his healing materia, cursing when he realized he had none of it one him at the moment. He knew what a wound like that could do. Even to someone enhanced like Weiss. 

 

“Sephiroth please he was just trying to help.” The ginger pleaded but his lover was already on the move, mind, still not fully recovered in protective battle mode, already leaving the scene with his precious cargo. In a fanatic moment Genesis reached out, something surging deep with in him. Almost like a channel that had been ingrained with his extensive use of Materia. 

A green light erupted from his hand, he watched as it engulfed Weiss, A moment later his brother was out of sight, and his whole world went dark, fragile energy reserves now gone. 

* * *

 

 

The sound of gunfire fill the area that served as Genesis and Sephiroth’s courtyard. Yazoo stood tall, cool and confident as he held out his Velvet Nightmare, but he was beginning to get annoyed at his adversary. The other male was on the move constantly, and while the remnant would normally attribute such behavior to someone sloppy and foolish, wasting unneeded energy, it was simply not true in this case.

 

Move for move he was being matched, and he didn’t dare say out paced. Whoever this man was Yazoo needed to find a way to end it swiftly. Sephiroth had disappeared back into the house sometime ago, and he couldn’t lose him now. 

 

The sounds of the battle between his brother and the crimson woman were the only indication that Loz was not faring any better against his opponent, and thus Yazoo could not count on him to help overwhelm the other gunman. 

 

He had to be after something and while Yazoo hated humans, and mother would likely punish him for it, he had no better option, so as another bullet flew, from his gunblade his lips parted with a question. “Why are you here?” 

 

The remnant didn’t expect a response even though he and made the effort, and was quite surprised when a rich voice filled the air. “To save my brother of course.” he grinned with a wicked smirk, the air of someone who had just won a million gil on a game show with the right answer surrounded him. 

 

It was hard to calculate an outcome when his opponent had so many variables, but in the end Yazoo decided to take a risk, hoping the reward would be worth it. With that he lowered his Velvet Nightmare, as his eyes tracked the other man. “It seems we have something in common then, I am also here to retrieve my brother. “

 

Another bullet whizzed past Yazoo, clipping a piece of his hair. As the strands fluttered to the ground the remnant knew he had made the right decision. “If you can get that silver haired freak away from Genesis.” stated finally standing still for a moment. “All offense intended.” 

 

The remnant ignored him to look over at his brother. Who had just swung, what he thought was a perfect blow, only to have the woman’s reaction time surprise him. He could evaluate this later but given what they had show so far, perhaps they were so human after all. “Loz, stand down and come here. It sounds as if we have come to some form of agreement.”

 

As he looked back to lock eyes on his opponent however he was nearly startled to find him leaning on a palm tree not five feet away. Yazoo hadn’t even sensed him move. He looked relaxed and his guns were out of sight. “Rosso, you can do whatever you want, you’re going to anyway.” he snorted, before sending a wink in Yazoo’s direction. “Name’s Nero by the way.”  

* * *

 

 

They were alone for the first time in ages, and all Sephiroth could do was stare as Genesis once again went on about Loveless, though his tone was far more serious that other previous recountings of the tale. Something stirred inside Shinra’s General as the ginger asked who would be the hero. 

 

He had heard about the changes that overcame the other man. The near madness, the wing, all of it had made Genesis think of himself as a monster, but all Sephiroth had running through his mind, was that it reaffirmed what he had always called his lover. His angel. There had always been a dark beauty around the ginger, and the black silken feathers did nothing but enhance the feeling.

 

Still as the slight smirk on Genesis’s lips twisted, Sephiroth closed his eyes. “The only person I want to be a hero for is you Genesis. To save you from whatever this is.” he finally admitted to the other man.

 

“Oh. So you don’t think I could be the hero? That I need you to protect me! ” his lover’s lips turned into a snarl as he spoke, the fire he was famous for flaring, but mixed with insanity it was extremely volatile, and Sephiroth couldn’t help but take a step back. Genesis’s rage continued to build. “I don’t you, don’t anyone! I will be the hero!” 

 

The the lips that once professed and undying love, turning so cruel cut Sephiroth deeply. Yet still he wanted nothing more that to calm the man that he loved, take him back in his arms and return to their home. A pained expression crossed the General’s face once more. “I love you Genesis, and I just want to help you, please don’t twist my meaning, come back with me and-” 

 

He could finish as the ginger launched a fireball at him. “I should have know!” he raged. “Thats all you want, to bring me back to them! They betrayed me.” he growled grip on Rapier tightening. “And so have you! You side with me, some love you profess. Lies all lies, all anyone ever tells me is lies.” Genesis screamed, and in a moment he was gone in a flurry of black feathers.

 

Sephiroth had been left standing there, a pain settled deep in his soul, that once again he hadn’t been good enough, didn’t know what to say to Genesis, to sooth him, calm him, be the lover the man deserved. A single tear slid down his face, he was torn. Shinra was all he had ever known, Shinra had given him Genesis, but it had also apparently taken him away.

 

For now he would stay away from the ginger, give him what he wanted. Silver hair flared around as Sephiroth left the reactor. Boots clanging on the metal. But deep down he knew, if ever given another chance he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He would offer to go with Genesis, rather than asking him to return home. After all, Genesis was his home. 

* * *

 

  
  


Sephiroth sat by a fire he had started in a cave on a cliff somewhere miles from Costa del Sol. Genesis’s head was in his lap, but the ginger looked exceedingly pale, a stark contrast to his bright red hair and the former General’s black coat and pants. There were no voices in his head, but that did not mean he was free of torment. His own mind supplying him with all the ways he had failed Genesis.

 

Mentally he hadn’t been able to take in his surroundings like normal during the fight before. He had shut down, and a flight instinct had taken over, perhaps for the first time in his life. 

 

A tactical error had been made, he had gone to meet his enemy, and left a weakened Genesis unguarded. He had no idea how his angel had ended up in this state, pale as death, but he took a deep breath and bid a quiet prayer to Genesis’s goddess. 

* * *

 

  
  
  


“Mother!” a strangled voice cried out in the dark cave on the northern continent. “Mother where are you!” a terrified scream echoed with in the stone walls. “Don’t you love me?” the guttural cry sounded out in the darkness. “Sephiroth rejected me Mother, please take me. I’m your son, I’ll never leave, you I’ll never betray you.” the voice whimpered as a dark figure curled itself up in the fetal position. 

 

That was when a warmth surrounded the child like figure, a silhouette of a hand resting on his shoulder. 

 

“Quiet now sweet child.” a soothing voice filled Kadaj’s ears, “Rest well, you’ll need your strength. I will need your strength.” 

 

It was like heaven to a remnant that only wanted to be loved by his mother, and in that dark cave, he closed his eyes and did as the voice bid him and rested. A sleep taking over him. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's fate is finally revealed ~

Harsh waves crashed against jagged cliffs as the sun’s rays rose higher in the sky. Sephiroth had flown up the coast with an unconscious Genesis in his arms, fleeing a fight for the first time in his life. As they had neared the northern continent the ocean waters and salty air got cooler, so one of the first things the former great general had done upon reaching their temporary sanctuary, was start a fire. He himself was not concerned about the weather, the bitter temperature, after all he had spent many a shirtless day in the icy north. No it had been the  man he was caring for that had prompted the act. Genesis had always hated the cold, and so he sought to make him as comfortable as he possibly could.

 

Thankfully his angel was still alive. He could still feel a pulse, still hear Genesis’s heartbeat, but the eyes he had waited breathlessly to see flutter open were now shut once more, all because despite his oath he had failed once more to protect the man in his weaken state. 

 

On a basic level he had at least known who his remnant’s were. Jenova had split his traits in three essentially to push something through the lifestream to allow him to actually walk on Gaia once more. They were a part of him in a way, and others they were completely alien. In the end he had felt a threat to Genesis safety and that had over ridden any connection to the two he might have felt at the moment. 

 

The other three who had arrived were a complete mystery to him. The strength and skill they possessed had put them on par with a First Class SOLDIER. Only four people he knew in his lifetime had been able to achieve such a status himself included. To have the two men and the woman arrive on his doorstep had compounded an already bad situation. 

 

Alone Sephiroth would never have doubted his ability to take any of them in a fight. But with all five rogue anomalies and Genesis’s safety on the line he for the first time found doubt in his ability to reasonably end a fight Especially if they had all stopped fighting with each other and turn on him. Faint memories of and icy cave fluttered to the surface of his mind as he stared down a blond man wielding Angeal’s sword surrounded by his companions. A phantom of a life that wasn’t really his. It had been more like watching a highlights clip of some horrible movie. 

 

A shake of his head allowed Sephiroth to rid himself of the vision. He needed to focus on Genesis. As his line of sight turned back to his angel however, he saw bit of movement from the other man, a slight jerk of the head, and a small twitch of his arm. Sephiroth moved swiftly dropping to his knees at the ginger’s side. As crystal blue eyes slipped back open Sephiroth felt like a huge weight had been lifted. But as Genesis became more aware the man shot up grabbing at the former General’s coat like it was a lifeline.

 

“Weiss” was the first word off his lips. “Where is Weiss, what happened.” the words were stressed and it was obvious that Genesis was still weak as his hand shook to hold on and he struggled to remain upright.

 

This was not the response Sephiroth had been expecting but still out of the battle situation and with Genesis awake he allowed himself to remain calm, trying to think through the situation. Carefully he wrapped his arms around his angel to support him, shifting and pulling the other man into his lap before his lips parted once more. “Who is Weiss?” he could hardly tell the ginger what he wanted to know if he didn’t even know who he was relaying information about. 

 

“My brother” Genesis replied as his head came to rest against Sephiroth’s shoulder, a few deep breaths left him after the words and his eyes slipped closed once more if only for a moment. “The man who was carrying me.” What Sephiroth had done to him was left out of the statement but lingered in the air.

 

“Your brother?” Sephiroth asked trying to rack his brain for missing memories. His angel had been an only child….but he had also been adopted. Had Genesis found his family in Sephiroth’s absence? His stomach twisted as he held his angel tighter. Or maybe it was a part of his memory that hadn’t yet returned to him.

 

Genesis forced himself to sit up and look Sephiroth in the eye. “It’s complicated.” slipped  out of the gingers mouth. “He is….a part of Deepground. A secret experiment led by Hojo to make…. a better SOLDIER. ” the former commander stated thinking it was the best explanation for the Professor's actions he could give at the moment. “There is a lot more too it and I can explain later. But Sephiroth how is he.” 

 

Sephiroth had never felt this nervous, not when he’d been facing down Lazard after the incident in the VR room trying to explain the damage while Genesis was recovering in the infirmary. Not when he had to explain the odd cleaning bill for the leather couch in his off, nor when Hojo confront him about the relationship he had with the man in his arms. All he could do was close his eyes and part his lips, forcing the words. “I don’t know.” out of his mouth. Genesis had carried about someone and Sephiroth had very possibly took them from him. 

 

Silence had descended on the pair after Sephiroth’s last words, Genesis sat safely in his arms but the look on his angel’s face had told him everything he needed to know about what he had done. The former General was afraid that all the space that had been between them before his angel had awoke in Costa would return once more. He couldn’t lose Genesis again. 

 

“What was he doing?” the former general finally asked trying to make something out of what had happened. Trying to find some way to repair things. 

 

Genesis sighed as he chose his words carefully. “Weiss...thought that you had kidnapped me. He and Nero, his brother and now mine had sort of been watching over me as I recovered, and knew…” another deep breath came as the ginger couldn’t bring himself to say what was on the tip of his tongue and thus moved on. “He was coming to rescue me, but I told him you were my Sephiroth. I was still weak so he was taking me down so I could stop the fighting.” 

 

Sephiroth nodded as his angel finished his explanation. He had filled in the pieces Genesis had left out easy enough. They had though he was a threat to the ginger’s life. Almost unconsciously his arms tightened. From a military perspective their actions had made sense, And he couldn’t deny why someone on the outside might have thought he was intending to harm his angel. But being able to come to that conclusion so easily crashed into him like a behemoth. 

 

Rather that letting himself surcome to the overwhelming guilt, he made a resolve to work through the fog in his mind. Sephiroth couldn’t afford any more miscalculations. As as he tried to analyse what had happened his eyebrows creased and he tilted his head to the side looking back at Genesis. “Why did you fall unconscious if he didn’t hurt you.” 

 

His angel opened his mouth to speak, and the closed it again. Everything was such a blur leading up to their flight that Genesis hadn’t completely processed what had happened. “I drained my mana reserves.” It wasn’t a feeling the former commander was used too. He had only done it twice before in his life. But that didn’t make sense he had no materia...or so he thought. He patted himself down to make sure he hadn’t missed something. But no. He only had on a shirt and sleep pants Sephiroth had found stored in the house.

 

“What’s wrong?”concerned at  his lover’s actions, as he relaxed his old a bit as Genesis looked about his body. 

 

“Do you have a cure materia on you?” was the response he received which only deepened his worry. Had his angel been injured?

 

“No, are you alright?” he cursed once more mentally. “If you need medical attention I’m sure I can manage to find some potions.” 

 

Genesis looked at him realizing his lover was lost on his train of thought. “I’m fine” he stated placing a quick kiss on Sephiroth’s lips to reassure the man.  

 

It was no secret at least to the people that knew him well that Genesis Rhapsodos was able to cast his fire spells without the needed materia. He was a natural pyromancer. How he had the ability had never been explored fully but often exploited. It had been chalked mainly up to his natural talent and affinity for the element  and life had moved on.

 

But the former commander had cast cure. He had felt the flow of energy through his body. He had seen the spell hit Weiss before his eyes slide closed 

 

How had he cast cure without the needed materia when he’d only laid hands on the small cure orbs when absolutely necessary?

 

Was it something Minerva had given him?

 

So many questions were pouring through him as Sephiroth watched the expression on his lover’s face change. “I healed Weiss. Without materia.” Genesis finally stated. And he felt an overwhelming sense of security that his brother had lived. 

 

Genesis gaze followed to the cave’s exit. “I want to go to Banora.” 

 

Sephiroth had an urge to question why his angel wanted to return to his destroyed hometown, but in the end it didn’t matter. Genesis wanted to go, so they would. “Rest, the sun is high now, we can leave in the morning.” Sephiroth replied placing a kiss on the top of the other man’s head. 

 

The ginger merely nodded and settled in to Sephiroth a bit more. He wanted to see Weiss again but he needed answers. He need to see if he could call Minerva again. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


The crimson dyed tattered cape belonging to one Vincent Valentine fluttered violently in the harsh winds of the icy continent. Snow crunched under his boots, as Nanaki padded softly beside him. There was a solemn air that seemed to surround them. The last time they were here, they had sacrificed so much to save their planet and eradicate the person who had threatened it. It had taken everything that had, and much their group hadn’t been willing to give. In the end they had triumphed or so it seemed.

 

Now two short years later Sephiroth was back, and seeming as strong, if not stronger than ever. Cloud whose strength and leadership had brought them victory last time was currently fighting for his life in a WRO Hospital’s intensive care unit. What had become of Sephiroth in the battle with in the former Shinra building was unclear, other that he was the one who had walked away.

 

Tifa had refused to leave his side, and Reeve had taken to helping Edge pick itself back up  The Turks were assisting as best they could. The children who had disappeared were at least safe. Barrett was looking after Denzel and Marlene and watching over the city in case Sephiroth showed himself again. 

Cid had brought them here on the Shera, but had stayed with the airship and Yuffie…. 

 

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~ Vinny.” the girl hollered  at the top of her lungs, a figure wearing a blue parka coming stumbling out of the white behind them. 

 

Vincent didn’t even give her a look. Knowing the young ninja would continue on with what she wanted even without his acknowledgement. “Tifa called” she stated slipping her PHS into her pocket, the conversation being why she had fallen behind. 

 

The identity of the caller was something the silent gunman already knew and a simple hnn was all Yuffee received as a response as Vincent waited to hear what the woman had to say. A call from Tifa likely meant news about Cloud. And since Yuffie seemed happy as always the gunman at least assumed it had been good knews. The girl had always worn her heart on her sleeve. 

 

“She says Cloud is still unconscious but his body is responding well to the materia they’ve been using. They’ve scheduled a surgery in two hours. That’s all they know right now.” Yuffie had proven Vincent’s assessment correct. There were few people in the world he allowed himself to truly care about and the blonde swordsman had become one of them. They had formed a relationship similar to that he experienced as a Turk with his partner. Someone to watch out for you. To understand you, and help you. He had been concerned for the darkness hanging over Cloud’s heart for some time a weight just as deep as his own guilt. 

 

He had believed that the blonde was someone he could count on him. It had never occurred to him that something might arise to make the blond depart against his will. The incident with Sephiroth had been a harsh reminder to Vincent of how cruel life could be. Not that he had ever truly forgotten. For now at least though it seemed he wouldn’t be losing anyone else important to him.

 

Now they could at least focus on why they were here. They had checked the Forgotten City for signs of Sephiroth or his remnants since thats where the trio had taken up residence before. It had turned up empty, though they had manage to recover most of Cloud’s materia stash much to Yuffie’s delight (Vincent truly worried about her priorities somedays). They were about to leave when they’d gotten word of Shinra picking activity at the crater. 

 

What that was none of them know but the gunman was willing to take a bet with the recent events. Currently their job was just scouting, but as pack of ice hounds appeared  Vincent was quick to point out if just to himself things were rarely as simple as they were supposed to be

* * *

 

 

Mako enhanced eyes rimmed with gold slide open as firm hands slide across the floor to position themselve to lift the body currently occupying the hallway. A groan fell from Weiss’s lips and while he felt like he’d been ran over by a herd of chocobos, he was very much alive and not bleeding out on the floor. 

 

As the Tsviet’s leader stood, he took a moment to compose himself, once the fog cleared his brain a swear fell from his lips as he push his way through the rest of the house. When he reached the outside however he was nearly shocked at what he found.

 

All fighting had ceased, Nero was currently leaning on the shoulder of the longer of the silver haired men. The other man looked fairly annoyed, but not ready to fire shots again at the moment. Rosso was standing nearly as frustrated with his brother, a hand over her fight, obviously trying to hold in some remark. As the shorter haired man appeared to be lost if not a bit confused. 

 

As Rosso turned to look at him, relief flashed in her eyes before confusion settled. “Where is Genesis?” she asked. 

 

“Sephiroth took him  again.”   Weiss stressed, rubbing his stomach where he had been stabbed. “I thought you might have seen where they went.”

 

“No, we were too busy becoming friends right?” Nero winked at Yazoo, and Weiss couldn’t help but shake his head. He never did fully understand his brother’s actions.

 

“It seems” The middle of Sephiroth’s remnants began to speak. “That as much as I would like to part ways, that we are yet again set on the same prey.” he finished smoothly almost gracefully sliding away from Nero’s contact. Yazoo didn’t care for humans at all, the only thing that made it tolerable for him to work with them was that they weren’t exactly  human themselves. There was a bit of mother in them if it was ever so faint. And that in some sense made them family. Though a part he would never openly claim.

 

“I can find them.” Nero winked, just as gracefully reclaiming his position on Yazoo as the remnant had done removing himself. “And there’s room on the helicopter, especially if we get rid of useless weight.” he smirked. 

 

Rosso raised her hand in anger as Weiss grabbed. “Don’t bother right now.” He ordered and she stayed her hand. The interaction had not gone unnoticed however. “I’ll go retrieve Genesis’s things.  He’ll want them when we find him. Get loaded up.”

 

Yazoo was about to argue about who was incharge, but truthful he had missed Kadaj’s guidance. Leadership was not his place. And this Weiss, the other two had described seemed to handle the position with natural talent. For now as long as their goals conceded he would let the man lead them. Later….well that was another story.

 

As Weiss made his way back into the house, he wondered what they would find. Genesis had said that Sephiroth was sane again….yet he had stabbed him with barely a word. It was highly confusing and their new allies (a term he used loosely) Only added to the mix. In the end Weiss knew even less about what they would find when they eventually caught up to Genesis and Sephiroth again, than what he did when they first arrived. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I've decided a lot of things, but Cloud's fate is currently up in the air. Rather then sit and stew over it, I'm taking a vote from the readers. Cloud stays alive and continues a role in the story, or he's dead here. Let me know if you'd like to see more of him :) (There will be absolutely NO Romance, no unrequited feelings, nothing not an ounce, with Sephiroth (or Genesis for that matter) do not ask. I may come across as harsh but, this is a Gen/Seph story.)
> 
> Either way leave me a comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
